New Roles
by Avenger3986
Summary: The Mann Co. brothers hire even more mercenaries for their war. The new classes have roles to play to help the REDs or the BLUs to victory, but chances are, they aren't going to do so well. But lets find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Team Fortress 2: New Roles

RED Heavy waited for the next shipment of new weapons from Mann Co. He sat there, eating his sandvich, impatiently waiting for the train. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the train arrived. Heavy eagerly jumped off from his camp out to open the train. He was surprised after he opened the cargo. A man was sitting on a crate, cleaning his M16. He had dark hair, a green camouflaged jacket on, and a shotgun on his back. He noticed Heavy open the door and looked up at him.

"Hello there," He began to say, "am I in tuefort?"

"Da," Heavy replied, "Are you shipment?"

"Shipment? You mean the crate I'm standing on?" He said "The shipment is for me and I'm working for the RED team, whatever that means."

"It is good day then," He bellowed "I have met new class."

"New class?" The man said "What are you talking about?"

"We go by names here," Heavy said "I am heavy weapons guy, and this is my weapon."

Heavy picked up his minigun and started to hug it. He had stopped after the man asked what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" the man said "Isn't that a weapon?"

"Niet, that 'it' is my Sasha," Heavy replied "Do not touch my gun."

"Okay then," He said "Can you show me to the base?"

"Da"

Heavy picked up his shipment and gave it to a nearby man in a suit, who carried it off somewhere.

The man's POV

_I had arrived to tuefort and already I think I'm in the craziest little skirmish ever. I'm following this Commie to the nearest base, and he has an obsession with his goddamn gun. Who's next a crazy psychopath pyrotechnic?_

"Heavy," I said curiously, "Who are the other classes?"

"There is Soldier, Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer, Sniper, Spy, and DOCTOR!" He yelled as he saw his 'best friend'

"Ah Heavy who is your friend?" Medic said "Are you a new recruit?"

"I'm new; I take it you're the medic around here." I said.

_Something felt weird about a German being a doctor. What was up with that gun of his, is that his weapon or something entirely different?_

"Da, this true, he came from train," Heavy said

"Wunderbare, I look forward to your 'surgery' later on today." Medic said and left with Heavy, chuckling to himself

"The hell does 'surgery' mean?" I said

"You'll find out, pally." A voice said, this one had a Bostonian accent.

"Excuse me?" I said irritated

Immediately, a red man came out of nowhere, he was pretty fast and was armed with a baseball bat. He had a cap on and bag on his back.

"Sup, I'm Scout," Scout said "And I'm the fastest person on this team."

_Reconnaissance was very useful in combat I thought, but Recons should learn how to shut the hell up, something this kid didn't know how to do. I had a feeling that I'm going to have the pleasure of teaching this kid manners._

"Nice to meet you, Scout." I said "I'm.." I was interrupted by a scream

"SPAHS SAPPING MAH SENTRY!" A voice said with a country accent

_Me and Scout checked out what was going on, and stumbled upon an engineer from the looks of it. He had a ten gallon on and goggles on. _

"What's going on here?" I asked

"Some spah was trying to sap my sentry." He said

"Yo, hardhead, the match hasn't even started," Scout said

"Guess, I'm just paranoid," Engi said

"Well guys, I'm going to my room," I said leaving the two reds alone.

_ Weirdest bunch of mercenaries I have ever seen, god it's like a gathering of the most craziest, unprofessional nitwits with guns. I started to get lost after a long walk, so I spotted a man with what looked like a sniper, cleaning his kukri._

"Excuse me," I started "Do you know where the rooms are?"

"Sure do, mate" He replied with an Australian accent, "Just take a left and you'll be there,"

"Oh, thanks," I said and quickly left.

_ I turned left only to see a soldier guarding the door, great another psychopath._

"May I get past you sir?" I said

"Negatory, private," He said with an American accent, thank god "I'm guarding the door from maggots like you."

"Did you just call me a maggot?" I said

_The son of a gun just called me a maggot? I hope he knows that I can take him with my hands and legs tied behind my back._

"I'm guessing you're the soldier," I said "Right?"

"Affirmative, maggot," He said

"Stop calling me a maggot," I said irate by his insult "I outrank you, soldier, and so step aside."

"Oh yeah, what medals do you have from WW2?"

"I didn't serve in it" I said

"Hahahha heheh, how do you think you can outrank me?" He said

"I served in Vietnam, so I know how to survive in a war," I said "And Nazis are nothing against those hole humping slit eyed bastards."

"And who are you?" He said

"I'm the Rifleman," I said "And you're in my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Battle of Tuefort

The Rifleman went into his room, tired by the long day he experienced. He saw a crate on the floor.

"The hell?" He said, what is this crate? What contents hold inside this box?

A note was on his desk and was strapped on a key.

"Ok I swear I have someone is sneaking up on me." He said, he reached for the note and read it. It read:

Welcome, New Class (Cannon Fodder)

You have been selected for this official Mann. Co key that can unlock crates for your arsenal. You can buy more at the shop with your earnings from each match.

THIS GOT SIGNED BY SAXTON HALE!

"What in the hell, have I gotten myself into?" He said, "I traded Vietnam for this?! To serve a brothers war instead of fighting for my country? God I hope the pay is good."

"Indeed it is," A voice said with a French accent

The Rifleman swerved around with his trusty M16 aimed at the direction of the voice. A French man in a suit with a mask on was standing near the door. He had a cigarette and a fedora on.

"Who are you," He said suspiciously, "and why are you in my room?"

"I am the spy," Spy said, "Welcome to tuefort, I see you have a crate, friend."

"Yeah, found one in my room" Rifleman said.

"That crates holds things that you may have no knowledge of." The Spy said "You never know what object you can get from that."

"Well thanks, so can you get out of my room. Please?" The Rifleman said. The spy left, and as soon as he left, the Rifleman heard a scream.

"SPAHS SAPPING MY DISPENCER!" The engineer bellowed

The Rifleman face palms himself as the engineers screams could be heard throughout the whole entire fort.

"SHUT IT ENGI, BEFORE I KICK YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF." The Scout said

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into." The Rifleman said

He looked at the key and the crate intently.

_'I wonder.' He thought, 'Nah not now.'_

The Rifleman walked outside and headed to the front entrance. He saw the Soldier and the Demoman

"Mission Starts in ten seconds." A voice said.

"Guess it's show time." The Rifleman says as he grabs his gun. He pulled out his combat knife and inspected his knife. "When this is shown, there will be blood." He said and left.

The Rifleman had appeared in the spawn. He saw the other classes, all prepped and ready to begin the battle.

"Mission begins in ten seconds." The voice said

"Good luck, new class," Heavy said

"Thanks," Rifleman said "But I don't need it."

5….

4….

3…..

2…..

1…

BEGIN!

The REDs ran out from the room, the sniper took his usual sniper spot, having a duel with his counterpart. The engineer immediately started building his machines. The Scout started to run through the sewers, accompanied with the Medic and Heavy. The Pyro and Demoman guarded the Engineer while he built his fortifications. The soldier and rifleman were on the bridge fighting the BLU's demoman and pyro.

"Goddamn Scotsman! I didn't think of him being here." Soldier said

"Can't you take him out?" Rifleman said

"The pyro would reflect the rockets back here." Soldier replied

"I got it." The Rifleman said. He aimed the M16 at the pyros back, shooting at it in short bursts. Immediately, the pyro exploded along with the Demoman.

"Good Job, I need to get you a medal." Soldier bellowed.

"I don't need a medal, yet." Rifleman said

The two advanced into the BLU base. They heard the engineer hit his sentry profusely with his wrench.

"How are we going to get through there?" Soldier said

"Soldier, can you get to that hole in the ceiling?" Rifleman said

"Yeah, why?" He said

"You distract the Engineer, while I take down the sentry; his sentry probably fire in short corners. So since it's in the courtyard I can fire at it and take it down." Rifleman replied

"Affirmative, but don't think that I'm going to take orders from maggot like you, kapeesh?" The soldier said

The Rifleman nodded and started running to the courtyard and the sentry was surveying the area looking for targets. Rifleman carefully crouched into a spot where he could shoot it without it knowing. He fired all of his rounds into the sentry which exploded. The soldier came out from the wreckage and had the BLU engineers head.

"Good job." He said

The Rifleman gave a thumbs up and then there was an announcement.

VICTORY FOR THE RED TEAM.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A "Normal" Day in Tuefort

After the end of the battle, the REDs retreated back to their respective fort. They laughed and taunted the BLUs. The BLUs were on a winning streak until today; luckily it was the Rifleman who contributed to the victory.

"Good job, Solly." Demoman said, drunk as usual.

"It was nothing, you Scottish drunk," Soldier said "It's the new recruit that was why we won." Soldier hit Rifleman lightly.

"Well, I just thought it was really quick that we had defeated them this quick!" The Rifleman said "What was the objective?"

"Deathmatch, Rifle," The Soldier said "We were new to it too."

"What's the next objective" The Rifleman said "We should prepare for the next day."

The group had just gone inside to the base; the other classes were in the intelligence room. Scout was drinking Bonk!, Heavy was eating his sandvich and you get the point. The classes were celebrating their recent win after a plethora of losses.

"Calm down, laddy." Demo said "We need a little break from war." He chugged his bottle of alcohol.

Rifleman just stared awkwardly at the Demo while he jugged an entire bottle of alcohol. All the other classes except the Spy, Sniper, and Medic, were yelling jug.

"Cheers to our new class!" Soldier said "Maggots, I said cheers!" He held a bottle of beer up in the air. "Oh who needs you guys." Solly said drinking it and busting it over his head..

Rifleman returned to his room after the party. He was bummed out after watching Heavy wrestle the Soldier and Heavy beat him…nineteen times. Then, the Spy taunted Scout with rainbows and unicorns. The Scout was in fetal position for about thirty minutes straight. The Pyro was licking his/her axe….or at least tried to with the mask on. The Soldier and Demoman were playing poker….drunk.

"So tired….." The Rifleman said sleep on his bed, until he eyed the crate still there. "Hmmm." He pondered about the crate. He left it there and he thought now was the time to open it.

The Rifleman picked up the key and inserted it into the crate's lock. He turned it and it opened, revealing a hat: A green beret.

"Cool!" He said putting it on and took it off as fast as he put it on. He laid it on his desk and went back to sleep.

ADMINISTRATOR'S OFFICE

The Administrator was on the phone, while Ms. Pauling was waiting anxiously for her to finish.

"Yes I know….no we can't…remember the monkey?" Admin said on the phone. She hung it up. "Ms. Pauling we have a new class arriving soon. Make sure to interview her."

Ms. Pauling nodded and walked out from the office. She sweat dropped at the thought of a new crazy person like the pyro. The thought of the newest addition to RED was almost horrifying, first a rifleman, and now….her.

ON THE TRAIN TO TUEFORT

The girl walked around, waiting anxiously. She gripped her katana in hand. The train neared Tuefort and a new class…was around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rise of the Samurai

Katrina came from the island of Ezo, an island north of the Japanese mainland. The Beijin war, which was a civil war between loyalists of the Emperor, who was the monarch, and the current Shogun, the Tokuwaga Shogunate, in Japan. The Samurai fought bravely, but most of them died in battle and thus, the reason why Tom Cruise starred in that cool, awesome, and astounding movie but that's beside the point. Katrina's family moved to Ezo to escape the Emperor and the warring country. Katrina moved to America and signed up to be in the Mann Co for financial support in her town of Samurai. This was all in the interview Pauling did and that's all of it.

Katrina sat in the train waiting, full of boxes and crates, she had her armor on and her katana. The train was supposed to arrive at Tuefort in about ten minutes. She fiddled around with the katana.

The Rifleman came to the train station, waiting for the new recruit. Funny, a couple of days ago, he was the newbie in the team. The train came to a screeching halt as steam filled the air. The Rifleman walked over and opened the cargo, revealing Katrina, the Samurai.

The Rifleman whistled as she stood, glancing at him. "Well hello there, uhmm….I'm sorry, whats your name?" He asked.

"I'm Katrina, but you can call me the Samurai according to Pauling." Katrina said averting her eyes to her surroundings. She hadn't seen the real world in the 1900s, sticking with the late 1800s type of architecture.

"Well, welcome to Murica!" The Rifleman said grinning, hoping she heard. "I am the Rifleman, and I'll show you around."

Katrina nodded and followed the Rifleman going to the courtyard in the RED's base. The REDs were out partying after the recent victory. The next battle was going to take place in a week so no use in stressing out for it.

"This is Scout." Rifleman said to Katrina, pointing at the Bostonian.

"Well hello hot stuff." Scout said picking up his ball after a round of self-baseball.

Katrina gripped her sword and slashed the ball in half in Scout's hands. "You wang is next if you come near me." She threatened.

"Oookay lets just get you out of here before Scout cries." Rifleman leads her out of the vicinity and into the Medic's room.

"This is the Medic's laborato-"Rifleman started before he was cut off by a scream. He smiled sheepishly and moved her out of there.

After a while, Katrina was shown to her room. She dismissed the Rifleman and began unpacking. She had clothes, some armor, and a flintlock pistol. Katrina got out a flag and placed it on the wall. It had an old Tokugawa clan emblem showing her support to the old Shogunate. She started practicing her bushido.

Rifleman sat around and looked at the intel room. "So quiet." He said as he heard footsteps. The footsteps belonged to the Engineer as he walked in.

"Howdy partner." He said erecting a dispenser.

"Hey Engi….wait why are you erecting a dispenser if a match is over?" Rifleman wondered. The secrets of the dispenser were a mystery to him as he was new.

"Ah reckon you are new partner, this depensa can dish out beer if the match is over." Engi said as he reached for a beer on the dispenser's tray full of usually ammo and painkillers but now it was just beer. Rifleman took one and drank it.

MEANWHILE AT BLU BASE

"Oh c'mon that was a load of crap!" The Blu Scout yelled in defeat. "I swear that new guy kicked our asses and we don't have that guy yet!"

The Blu Scout was on the table set up in the intel room with the rest of the Blu team. The heavy and medic were eating sandwiches while the demo and soldier were drunk. The spy smoked and listened to the whiny scout.

"Then how about be patient…..oh wait….is that too hard for you?" The Blu spy asked a little smile formed.

"Shaddup you spy before I knock that head sideways!" Scout yelled a little frustrated.

"Bloody wankers." The Sniper said before leaving the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another Day 1: Katana Duels, Levers, and the Spy

**AN: Been a while huh? Anyway, this story has hit 800 views or so….THATS GREAT! Never did I think that my fanfiction would be so good to all of you! So here's a boring chapter followed by a new class in the next chapter. Please Review and thanks.**

The Rifleman was sitting on the ground drinking some beer from Engineer's dispenser, while the Engineer was making a sentry. The Heavy, Medic, and Scout were in the lab doing experiments….well the Medic was doing it and the Heavy and Scout were the guinea pigs. The Soldier, Demo, and Samurai were in the courtyard with katana's. The Spy and Sniper were nowhere to be found

"Sun Tzu said that you must fight!" Soldier yelled as he fixed his Kabuto and looked at Demo and Samurai.

"Sun Tzu didn't say that…" Katrina sighed and readied her katana.

"Aye, I think Solly has been off the drinks!" Demoman had his Splendid Screen and his bootlegger.

Demoman charged at Katrina and swung his katana at her. She dodged and grabbed his hand and flipped him over on the ground. Soldier yelled his battle cry and tried to slash Katrina. Katrina parried and was about to counterattack before Demo kicked her away.

"Damn drunk." She muttered and watched as Soldier and Demo were slashing and parrying katana's. Katrina got her flintlock pistol and shot Soldier's leg. He yelled and Demo stuck his katana into Soldier's chest and took it out. Katrina jumped at and tried to take out Demo only to be grabbed and smashed into the ground.

"It's over!" Soldier pulled a pin on his grenade and the Demo and Samurai were surprised and screamed. The grenade went off and exploded killing them.

The explosion could be heard throughout the base and interrupted shock therapy for Scout.

"Can I please leave now?" Scout asked, struggling to get out of the table he was strapped to.

"Nein, we have more procedures…." Medic said. "Pull ze lever!" Heavy (Kronk) pulled the lever and continued Scout's shock therapy.

Heavy sat down in a chair and ate his chocolate bar, leaving chocolate over his face. Then he reached for his lunch box and pulled out a fishcake and ate that as well. Medic looked at his foppish friend and asked for one.

"Da pocket medic gets one sandvich." Heavy said, throwing a sandvich on a plate to Medic.

Meanwhile…..

"And that's how baseball is originally played." The Rifleman said.

"Ah don't think using a Vietnamese person's head as a baseball would be acceptable." Engineer said as he checked his dispenser.

"Oh…my bad." Rifleman scratched his head. "So any scary stories or something, it's getting late." He looked at the clock on the dispenser that Engineer had built.

"Well you know the Spah?" Engineer asked taking off his goggles and wiping them off. He watched as Rifleman nodded his head. "Well rumor has it that a weird tentacle monster that looks like the Spah is in the sewers of this very base." He explained.

"Sounds stupid." Rifleman said. "Whats next a kraken pyro?" Rifleman and Engineer chuckled and then were interrupted with a cigarette being thrown in the middle of them.

"Yes, that would be very misfortunate." Spy said as he sat down in the chair behind the desk of where the intel used to be.

"Where have you been?" Rifleman asked.

"Plowing Scouts mother." Spy said.

"Again?" Engineer said.

"What do you mean….again?!" Rifleman looked shock as his mouth was wide open.

**AN: So it has occurred to me that people like my story so there will be another chapter in a few days or less. Also, if you want you can suggest what kind of class will be next! (Oh and no girls please, I am getting tired of girl classes after Katrina and the numerous tenth classes I see a lot in fanfics. I mean, it's just kinda cliché. Though I am interested in the originality you guys can present to me) Also, there will be only one more class and then I'm done with new classes, 12 classes is good enough XD. Anyway, Review and all that cool stuff and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye! **


End file.
